


SlenderUnsolved

by TwistedKiliWrites



Series: SlenderUnsolved [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets
Genre: I'll add tags later, Multi, SlenderUnsolved, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedKiliWrites/pseuds/TwistedKiliWrites
Summary: A mysterious case involving videos and a group of missing college students, sounds like a case for the Local Ghoul Boys, but sadly..once it catches sight of you, it doesn't let go...





	1. Chapter One: Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a story on here so please be considerate that I have no idea how to work this website! The Idea of SlenderUnsolved is my own? I'm pretty sure I'm the first to think of it, but anyway, I do have a tumblr you can stop at to ask questions, see random updates and other stuff at TwistedKili!!

It was quiet within the small car. A vehicles hum filling the ever so silence that surrounded the two bodies in the metal contraption, there was no talking, no regular small talk or bickering that usually happened between them during these drives. Just a comfortable silence that seemed to leave both of them content. His head turned, gaze staring at the woods that were flying by them...how could something so beautiful always hold so much mystery or death? It was a mystery but of course, that was why they were there, to try and figure out this particular case usually not succeeding in that small task, but learning more about the history...the people (or creatures he guessed?) that lived or perished there by some means. Sharing the knowledge with the people of the world, allowing them to taste that intoxicating thrill of uncertainty, death, and of course mystery. A soft hum left him, mind working at the small details that Ryan had shared with him, the fact that college students had disappeared after making a series of videos...no one having heard from them for years. Ryan thought it was the figure that popped up within the film every few videos posted, a demon or alien...he hadn’t shared the full theories yet, wanting to save it for the video, but Shane could only guess what the little guy had in store. 

Sadly, he didn’t share the enthusiasm that it was some ghoul or monster, just some film students making a horror video series than the outlandish theories that he had crossed upon. Glancing at the folder in his lap, Shane silently flipped the page, glancing at the semi messy scrawl of notes that his coworker had hurriedly written down. The fact that the cops had actually made a statement when family members of some of the actors (victims?) begged that their children, siblings, whatever were actually missing, and the cops falling into the belief that these were just fake videos to cover them dropping school to- brows furrowed at the cops statement, he couldn’t be reading this right. 

“Did the cop actually say that these college students made the videos to drop out of school to runaway and live together….cause of ‘evidence’ they were together?” his tone easily holding the large belief of bullshit there. Sure, he had the same idea that the videos were fake, but the fact that someone would go to that length to just ditch school to be with a group of people romantically was stupid. 

“Yeah, after the families stated that they haven’t heard from the victims and pleaded for a investigation the cops did do a search, but nothing was found, and with the videos, they just assumed it was a hoax and that the victims just left to be with each other remotely...cause of some rumor going around the college.” Ryan stated, glancing at him with a look that Shane could only describe matched how he felt. “It was mostly between Brian Thomas and Tim Wright, apparently they were really close...rumors spread, but it doesn’t make sense.” 

“I mean, the videos being a hoax sure, yeah...I can get behind that...but the fact that it was a large group ditched education to go get woody in the woods with each other fabricated their deaths in a form of videos is just-” 

“Stupid?” Ryan finished, smiling slightly as he turned his attention back to the road, they were almost to their hotel room which was nice to say the least, Shanes legs were getting cramped being forced to be bent for a long time in Ryans tiny ass car. Shaking his head, brown eyes focused back on the writing as the silence once again took them. Scanning the reports, and the notes Shane frowned. Most of it did follow the idea that the videos were all fake, some stupid college film that had been part of a class, but the fact that the families did make reports of their loved ones missing didn’t make the most sense if it was a hoax. Sighing, he glanced back to the woods. Yes, the woods were strange, holding mystery...but supernatural beings? A tall faceless being hunting down a group of college students...Shane didn’t think so. 

-

As the car pulled into some households parking lot, brows furrowed once more, gaze glancing at the darkened windows of the house, and a look was shot towards his friend. This was not the hotel that Shane had been promised. The nice place with a free breakfast and well, room service...no, this was a house that seemed almost abandoned. Turning to glance at Ryan, seeing the bright grin on his face, and dark brown eyes staring back at him with such glee, a look that held a secret that only Ryan would know. 

“Where are we Ryan? Did we get lost?” came the question, and light brown eyes watched his friend shake his head, hand taking the key out of the ignition and opening the door. Shane watched Ryan get out, and he followed suite after a few seconds with a look of confusion. Watching his friend bound towards the house, hands digging into his pockets to pull out what looked like keys, Shane felt his stomach drop a little bit. “Ryan you didn’t…” 

“This was Alex Krailies old house, we’re staying here for our stay! I found the realtor and well, they’re letting us stay here since no one else wants to be here. I managed to get some people to furnish the place for us, and turn back on power and all that good shit!” 

“We're staying in a murder suspect/victim’s house...if I remember correctly, the one where that guy in a costume showed up to scare the living shit out of Krailie and supposedly is some monster with no face? You came to a supposed haunted house willingly to stay a few days?” Shane asked, almost gleeful at the sudden look of terror crossing over the shorter males features. “Well, I guess this is going to be some fun times, maybe Slendy Boy will show up again, razzle us up!” laughter spilled from his lips as he grabbed his bags hearing the sputtering behind him as his coworker realized his small mistake. Ryan Steven Bergara had willingly placed them in a supposed haunted house that was plagued by some faceless thing. This was going to be an excellent few days. 

Grabbing Ryans own bag, Shane simply placed them on his shoulders before wandering back where he had left his friend, a wide grin on his face as he silently waited for the other to unlock the door to their supposed haunted house. Laughing loudly at the shakiness of the keys, and the muttering underneath Ryans breath, eyes watched the white door swing open, welcoming them to the entrance hall, the wooden floors seemingly clean from any grime and perhaps even polished. The place, to Shane anyway, had a homey feeling. It wasn’t anything to special and he wasn’t going to knock it anymore than his first disbelief. Ryan, on the other hand seemed to be staring at the entryway with fear. Like the faceless thing would be lurking at the end of the hall or one of those masked people, maybe a dead body. Shane didn’t know what the hell Ryan was thinking but he simply waited for a few moments before calling out to the empty house. 

“Hello! Slendy Boy? You in here? Gonna come and muffle yell at us!” 

Nothing. Just silence and Ryans nervous giggle. Rolling his eyes, Shane silently went to step into the house, nonchalantly walking around to the living room to see the place decently furnished. There was a tv, a couch, coffee table and a bookcase filled with random shit, a few books, board games and well pictures hanging on the walls. Soft music playing from speakers probably coming from a radio somewhere. Seemed like the real estate agent wanted to sell this place as homey, and they succeeded with the atmosphere. It was homey. The plants made a nice touch too. Turning his head slightly to see that Ryan had finally built the courage to come see the living room and actually step into the house, Shane silently dropped the bags onto the ground. 

“Not bad Bergara...feels like home for sure! This is way better than a motel!” he stated grinning brightly, watching Ryan still cautiously look around before allowing his shoulders to relax, his own grin reaching his features. It was just a house, nothing more, nothing less. 

“Yeah, I’m glad it uh, feels like home, it’s gonna be our home for a few days...better this than some dingy motel..” Ryan mumbled, silently grabbing his own bag to go claim one of the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Tea and Ideas

A deep sigh left his lips as eyes stared around the room, eyeing the bed with a look of concern. He hadn’t expected this much furniture to have been placed inside the house for their stay, but it was better than the floor with a sleeping bag he guessed...anything was better than that. Silently, he poked his head through the door frame checking the corners of the room, searching for anything suspicious, anything that would warrant him to be worried. Nothing. Once again nothing but the silence mocking him. Chuckling to himself at his own fear, Ryan walked into the room, placing his bag onto the ground as mind scanned the place. There was a desk with laptop space that was pushed against the wall just beneath a large window that was overlooking the woods that were surrounding the place, the bed was on the opposite wall by the door and the dresser just a few steps from it pressed against the wall, a closet was on the other wall mirroring the dresser and Ryan almost frowned at the sliding door being ajar just enough for someone to look out of it with a perfect view of the bed. 

Not that someone would do that. This house was empty and very much not haunted by that weird faceless thing or the masked people, just him and Shane in the house and soon enough TJ. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, knees bent and fingers unzipped the large duffle bag, grabbing the encased laptop and the wires to wander towards the desk to place it down, body bending to look for a outlet and once found, the laptops charger was plugged in and the whirring sound of the machine starting filled the room. It was welcomed, the sound of his laptop booting up than the silence that seemed to encase this place. Sighing, Ryan silently glanced out the window, staring at the dimming sky with a small frown, it had taken them a long while to get here, their flight was hell and the car ride was even worse but it was worth it. No paranormal investigator had taken this case before, they didn’t care enough for the possibility that those videos were real proof of the supernatural. That those kids were taken, forced to kill, or well killed all because of that one thing in the woods...Ryan had done his research...his gut told him that this wasn’t a hoax like many believed it was. There was too many inconsistencies that didn’t lead up to a certain point, the video editing was something that Ryan couldn’t have done with programs...well, some of it anyways, and the fact that the police had been called in, sure they believed it was a hoax for a runaway romance but it just didn’t make sense. There was too much evidence of the contrary. 

Shaking his head Ryan focused back on the woods looming around them, expecting to see the proof or something of the supernatural but of course there was nothing. Shifting himself away from the window, body moved back to his duffel bag to start unpacking everything where he wanted to place it. His clothes were thrown hazardously into the drawers, the case files for other mysteries thrown onto his bed and whatever else wasn’t needed was left in his duffle, to be stored underneath the bed. 

Ryan would find the evidence this time to prove the idea of the supernatural and solve the mystery of these videos. He would lay down his evidence and belief, hopefully bring more light or even change to the Marble Hornets story. Allowing others to know or find the truth that was hidden in those videos, maybe even find the missing college students..although Ryan knew that was highly impossible. Realizing that he was staring at the case file on the bed, hands reached out and grabbed it simply leafing through his notes once more and almost frowning as he realized that in one of the videos Tim Wright and Jay Merrick had found some stuff in the house...and eyes widened at the thought that flew through his head. 

“Holy shit...Shane!” He swiftly went to find his friend, gaze leaving the notes as he searched the house for the taller male, almost certain that he had the best idea. They could see if anything was left behind, in the closet, attic or well wherever they could search. Maybe there was something left they could add to the episode, they could always delete the video if they found nothing but it wouldn’t be bad to maybe look around. Turning the corner of the hall and entering the semi large kitchen to see Shane peering out the window as the tap poured out water into some kettle footsteps slowed only slightly, Ryan walking close enough to see the blank expression on his friends features. “Uh...Shane? Big guy?” 

Gaze glanced outside, trying to pinpoint the exact location that his friend was staring at, but nothing was out there but the woods and open field. Brows furrowed as hand reached out to turn the water off, concern flickering over his worry as Shane continued to zone out towards the woods, forcing Ryan to hesitantly reach out and grab the others arm. Hoping that Shane would notice it. As fingers connected with the red plaid, Ryan felt himself shiver as the giant head snapped towards him, Shanes light brown eyes filling with the usual warmth instead of the dead blank stare that had replaced them for a mere moment. “You okay there dude?” Ryan questioned, his hand still holding onto his friends arm. 

“Hm? Oh yeah! Got lost in my thoughts there for a second..” Shane swiftly replied voice nonchalant as he went back to putting the kettle on, and Ryan frowned as his grip was shaken loose. Almost wanting to say that wasn’t it at all, Shane never looked that out of place when he got lost in his thoughts, never that dead eyed expression...and mouth open to say so but he couldn’t speak as light brown eyes looked at him, the glint of amusement sending Ryan to give an annoyed sigh, he knew what was coming. “You worried about me or something Ryan? Thought the big bad tall boi had me? Possessed me or whatever he does?” 

“Shut up Shane, that wasn’t it..anyway, I had an idea.” 

“You usually do…” 

“In one of the videos Wright and Merrick came here looking for stuff and they found some stuff hidden...what if something was left behind…’ 

Silence filled the room, eye contact never breaking as Shane stared at him before a few chuckles slipped from the giant. Ryan wasn’t at all surprised that Shane found the idea funny, the house had been abandoned for years, the realtor had been in and out and if anything had been left it was probably thrown out as junk. Ryan didn’t need Shane to speak those thoughts, his expression said it all in his disbelief. 

“I mean sure, why not? They probably didn’t even look good enough to find everything and maybe we’ll find something that will give a point to the scrabbling Boogaras...” 

Blinking owlishly, Ryan silently stared at Shane for what felt like hours, unsure what he should do or say. He hadn’t expected the sudden agreeance to his suggestion...sure maybe after five minutes of exasperated sighs and arguing that it would be beneficial to the show, but this swiftly? Not at all. 

“Earth to Ryan? Hello? Bergara, hey you listening?” Shanes voice cut through his thoughts once more forcing him to snap his eyes back into focus, staring at the amused expression flickering with concern on his friends face as a cough slipped from his lips at the sight. 

“Yeah! I’m listening BigHead, just couldn’t believe that you agreed with me so quickly, usually theres some teasing and shit for you to do something like this..” 

“You didn’t think I’d agree to search the place for leftovers? Ryan, buddy, all good abandon houses have secrets and cool shit hidden. The ghouls boy just have to find them.”

Laughter slipped from the two males, both of them shooting each other grins but Ryan felt the relief that flooded through him. It felt nice having someone not judge his antics, to go along with him and said antics rather than debunk or be annoyed with it. Shane might make fun of him for it, but he was just as willing to go along with it and they both found some amusement in the antics and searches they did. Eyes landed on the kettle just beside them, the water not yet boiling causing Ryan to gesture towards it. 

“Should we wait until the water is finished boiling? Or can we start? We should also film us looking around the place for the show also, get some in the house shots out of the way…” musing he kept the hopeful feeling that Shane would be more excited to start now than wait for the water.

“We can start now, when the kettle starts whistling I’ll come and make my tea! But for now lets start hunting those clues down baby!” there was a beat before Shane stuck a thumbs up, “Probably a good idea, lets get filming with our handhelds until TJ gets here.” 

“Wicked! Let me go grab my camera! We can get started!” Ryan stated happily, turning away swiftly to go grab what he needed from his room, leaving Shane in the kitchen. He didn’t see Shanes tired expression cross over his face or the worried side glance out the window and towards the trees.  
-

Footsteps echoed around the house, the bantering between the two of them welcomed as they both wandered from room to room simply looking in crook and nanny for something that the college kids missed, or hadn’t been thrown away by uncaring cleaners. Bouncing Ryan turned his head, looking at Shane with a bright grin as they reached the basement stairs. “So this is the area where Wright and Merrick saw the Operator-” 

“The what?” 

“The Operator, it’s what they called the faceless being in one of the videos, but they saw him downstairs when Wright was questioning the fact that he and Merrick had experienced time altercation...they went into the basement with the sun still up and when they got to the bottom it was pitch black outside.” 

“So you’re telling me that they simply started going down the stairs, shut their camera off mid flight, and started the camera back on when it was dark outside? With good editing skills anyone can do that Ryan…”  
“Shut up Shane.” 

A snort slipped from Shanes general direction and Ryan turned to glare at his friend, simply glancing to the coffee cup in his hand that held his steaming tea, to the camcorder and then his stupid face with slight annoyance. Always had to be the skeptic. Rolling his eyes, gaze focused back on the closed door, almost unsure if he should open the door and head down there...the energy felt weird but he said nothing of it as he reached out, opening the door and peering down the dark staircase. He could do this, it was just a basement. 

Glancing for a light switch Ryan glanced back at Shane wondering his own thoughts about the weird energy that was being emitted from the darkened room, but the amused look only confirmed his thoughts. Shane did not care, he didn't believe in this monster, he had nothing to be scared about and Ryan wasn’t sure why he kept thinking that the giant would actually admit to being scared or something on cases like this. Shaking his head, he turned back to staring down the staircase. 

“You know? I’ll go down there myself and have a quick look around if you don’t want to bud, don’t want you being scared the first night here.” came the voice of Shane, that stupid charming voice ever so calming and quiet to try and keep Ryans fear from reaching his peak. He was grateful for that, and with a heavy sigh filled with fear induced relief he backed away, allowing Shane to step towards the steps watching with a wide eyed expression, he waited for Shane to do his thing, go taunt the monster in the dark but with confusion Ryan watched Shane falter, his step lingering in the air for a moment until stepping down on that first step. 

Step after step Shane plunged himself into darkness that was the basement and he watched with worried gazes as he couldn’t see his friend any longer. Minutes went by in complete silence, the silence unwelcome at this moment as he waited for his friends taunts. Nothing. Nothing at all. What was going on down there? Was Shane alright? Perhaps he was just trying to scare him, he did that a lot and Ryan knew that...but hell the fact that the humor filled yells weren’t reaching his ears caused some concern. 

“Shane? Hey Shane? Are you okay man?” he called down those damn steps, the darkness still threatening to bring him to madness and when no answer was given back a deep breath was took. “You got this Bergara, this is your friend you’re thinking about and about to save his ass from this monster...you got, you got it...you got this!” 

Hand reached out, grabbing at the wall before taking another deep breath to start making his descent down into the darkness. A crashing sound echoed up at him, panic rearing him into motion as he bounded down the stairs, “Shane! Shane!” when he landed on the bottom stair he flashed the light around, before hearing his friends voice call out to him from the corner. Shining his light that way to see Shane sprawled out on the ground, camera in his hand held up in a sense that he had saved it from falling feet rushed over to him. 

“What the hell happened?!” 

“I tripped over my feet after looking out the window and uh, well, tried to save the camera before it crashed to the ground.” was the lame excuse causing a panicked laughter to slip from him. Shane being Shane, nothing scary at all. 

“You’re a mess Madej holy shit...you gave me a fucking panic attack!” 

“Sorry...but hey! You made it the basement to save little old me, I'm honored Little Guy." came the relaxed tone of Shane and the overwhelming urge to knock him in the head hit Ryan. Not because he wanted to hurt Shane, no, he wanted to hit him because the guy just scared the shit out of him with all that stupid commotion and not answering him like a jackass. Reaching out a hand and helping Shane to his feet, Ryan raised a brow, not sure what he could ask or say so instead he simply made sure that his comrade was not bleeding anywhere. 

"You okay there Shane? Not hurt are you man?" 

"I'm fine, my tea cup didn't get destroyed since I placed it on the ledge and I caught the camera before it smashed against the concrete." was the lame reply and another deep rooted sigh slipped from lips as flashlight waved across the room again, slicing through the darkness with almost no issues. There didn't seem to be anything worth looking into and it was bare...no hiding spots it seemed to hide anything. Shaking his head, mop of brown hair swung in tandem as he turned back to see Shane carefully grabbing his tea, both of them standing there for a mere moment until the sound of a ringing phone caught their attention. With one last glance to Shane, double checking if he was alright, Ryan ran to answer his phone leaving Shane in the darkness with his tea, the camcorder and his own flashlight. Once again not seeing Shanes last glance outside the window towards the woods once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up now and hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters out here soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Gaze turns back towards the window, eyes peering out cracked glass towards the woods, watching and waiting to see if the figure would appear once again. Nothing seemed to show, and a soft gulp was taken. Masked people in the woods? Sure, not exactly what he thought was comforting but it could have just been a trick of the mind...nothing to worry about and Shane chuckled softly to himself. That was all it was, a simple trick of the mind, the light from his camera caught off something and his eyes thought the shadows by the trees were something they weren’t. Hand gently picked up the cup of tea, holding it close, enjoying the warmth that flooded throughout his palms, gaze focusing on where Ryan had gone, phone had stopped ringing and the tall giant could only assume that the shorter male had managed to pick it up. 

A soft sigh slipped from him, feet shuffling towards the stairs once more. A spook that was all it was, he thought he saw something, foot slipped from his scare and he crashed down, nothing was actually out there. Snorting at the fear that coursed through his body Shane climbed the stairs, closing the door once he had hit the top, wandering towards Ryans voice, idly sipping at his tea as he came to a very stressed looking coworker, brow raising as he seemed to finish talking to whoever he was chatting with. 

“Who was that?” 

“Jesus Christ Shane!” Ryans voice yelped out, Shane having to hold back a wheezing laugh at the wide eyed look that his friend had shot him. The look one that has been thrown at him many times in situations that they managed to get into when doing their job. Grin stays, as cup is lifted to take a small sip of his drink, brow raised. 

“Who was it, you seem jumpy and stress…and we haven’t even seen a ghoul yet!” 

“Shut up. It was TJ, his flight was canceled and he won’t be able to make it for at least a week...something about faulty engines? He mentioned that he would get in touched with the realtor and the big guys at work about needing an extension on things. He’d call back once things are figured out…” 

Silence flickered to life at the statement that their filming would have to be postponed for the most part until TJ could make it to location, that it would be a week living in this house, in the middle of no where really, surrounded by woods. No rushing cars, honking horns are the regular fast paced life of the city, just the calmness that came to places like this, and Shane nodded his head slightly. It was almost like a vacation really than, considering they would have to wait for most of their gear to get there to truly film, but also, it was a good thing. He and Ryan could get used to the place, he could prove to Ryan that there was nothing to be truly scared of, that the masked men and faceless monster was a simple student film. He doesn’t voice it though, knowing that his friend was stressed about the change of plans. 

“Oh. Well...it gives us time to check the place out truly. Scope locations and such before filming...and we have our cameras, we can get some behind the scenes also. No need to stress little man!” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Just you, me, the woods and whatever ghoul you made up! Hey, I can share to you my plans on the HotDaga! Your commissioned work, would love to get your point of view on what should happen.” 

“I’m going to fucking shot myself, or stab you.” 

Giving Ryan a mock look of worry, exaggerated gasp of hurt as hand comes to rest upon on his chest Shane takes a small sip of his tea, shaking his head, thinking of something but all he can do is give him a look of hurt. Laughter slips forth, stress momentarily forgotten as Ryan playfully pushes him back. 

—

With the last strands of sunlight having vanished hours ago, leaving them in the darkness of the country, fear courses through Ryan. This was out of his comfort zone, ( what wasn’t? haunted house, spending the night how far away from any city? From help? ) he should have just paid for a motel, he would have been able to sleep if it was some motel...wouldn’t have been scared. Head shakes. There was nothing out there, nothing that could harm them, they had locked all the doors and windows and Ryan knew that he and Shane were safe. Merrick hadn’t been caught in the mess until the tapes, until he started watching all of the tapes and searching for answers, until Wright. Ryan wasn’t searching for this thing, he was simply there to explain what happened, his belief, and there was no connection between him and the Operator. Nothing. 

Brows furrow, staring up at dark ceiling, watching the shadows of the trees shift and move, gaze shifting to closet that had been firmly shut. He was safe. 

“Not doing it. Nope. I’m man enough to know I’m not doing this tonight.” Came spilling from him, hand grasping blankets and tossing them off as legs swung, feet touching cold ground as pace quickens towards the soft light still on illuminating from Shane’s room. 

Hand pushes door open, head peakin in quickly to see if his friend was still awake. What he was greeted to was glasses glinting slightly as they lifted up and Ryan could see the movie that was paused within reflection. The bowl of popcorn that he had heard Shane make at least an hour ago was beside lanky body and feet shuffled. It was late. He had mentioned going to bed hours ago so they could get up early but he couldn’t sleep and it seemed like Shane couldn’t either. Attention flickers to movement, watching the headphones being pulled out of ears and the quiet tone of Shane came forth. 

“Ryan? Everything okay there man?” 

He felt like a fool. 

“Uh, yeah! Yeah...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” 

He doesn’t miss the slight smile coming to features, that teasing look in eyes and Ryan felt like an idiot, almost going to say that he was going back to bed. 

“I’m fine big guy, just started watching The Lost Boys. Classic vampire film, you wanna come here and watch it? Slumber party it up? We can chat about how good looking Kiefer Sutherland was in it? I got the popcorn made.” 

At offer, Ryan nods his head swiftly leaving the dark hallway, approaching the bed like it was his saving grace and climbed next to Shane who shuffled to the side giving him space. Headphones were unplugged, as he shuffled to get comfortable, staring at the opening sequence that was still paused. He looks up to Shane, waiting for him to get comfortable once more before movie was played. Movie progressed, lids falling heavy as he continues to watch, refusing to sleep just yet. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of Ry. You’re safe man…” came the half slurred words, catching him off guard slightly but smile slips into features, a nod of his head in response and a hummed thanks given. 

He was safe. Shane was safe. 

Minutes passed before soft snores slipped forth from both males, movie still playing softly as background noise luring them to sleep. The static starting up being missed, the films glitches gone unnoticed and a darkened figure leering at sleeping males from the doorway unseen as it moves back quietly, slinking back into the darkness, head turning to look at end of the hall, peering at faceless figure standing there. A simple nod taken, as figure silently wanders back to open window. 

Locks could not stop it. Nothing could stop it.


End file.
